


experimental curiosity

by gerbananafam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Blow Jobs, But only a little plot, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, changbin shows jisung how its done, cute smut, handjobs, is that a thing?, jisung wants to know about sex and changbin has had a bunch of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerbananafam/pseuds/gerbananafam
Summary: jisung wants to know about sex so he asks changbin and smut ensues, enjoy.





	experimental curiosity

Jisung sat in the living room of the dorms by himself, as he usually does these days. He doesn’t really have friends outside of the members and a couple in his hometown, so when the others have their free time he hangs around the dorm in the peace and quiet by himself. The only problem is, Jisung is the opposite of peace and quiet so he just felt plain bored.

Laying on the couch lazily scrolling through instagram he came across news of a dating scandal between two idols from different companies. He always wondered what it would be like to date, but JYPE has a 3 year dating ban. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t developed crushes in his trainee days. In fact, he developed a lot of crushes throughout his trainee days, sometimes more than crushes. He would approach the female trainees and ask them to get coffee, or treat them to a meal but they always turned him down, wanting to focus on their careers and debuting. Jisung always thought of himself as a confident and attractive guy, but these rejections really affected his esteem, especially since he knew the other trainees were hooking up in secret, so he decided to just give up on ever being with a girl. He didn’t know if any of the other members had been with anyone, they had only been a team for a year and a half and their relationships hadn’t really gotten to the point where they shared that information with each other yet. He had his suspicions about Felix, he had heard rumours about teenagers being more liberal in foreign countries but he didn’t dare ask out of embarrassment. 

Letting his phone drop to the hardwood floor, Jisung let out a long sigh. He mentally listed his hyungs he might be able to talk to about it.

 

_Woojin._

Woojin was probably going to be the hardest to approach about questions like this. He kept to himself a lot and didn’t like to reveal personal information about himself. He was never going to get any advice from him, though his burning desire to know his secrets remained.

 

_Channie-Hyung._

Jisung always felt like he could talk to Chan about anything; life, music, books, songwriting, food and Chan even helped him in improving his English, but the thought of asking him advice about sex and girls terrified him for some reason. He felt like a father figure and it would probably be the most awkward conversation of both of their lives. Chan was such a dad.

_Minho_.

Minho would be a good person to talk to about this stuff, but he always had a sneaking suspicion Minho was far more experienced than he let on and Jisung didn’t want to know too much, too soon. Jisung wasn’t a prude by any means, but Minho had a habit of speaking brashly and when Minho went into explicit details about things, Jisung’s ears would burn red and always made an excuse to change the subject.

_**Changbin**_.

 

That was it. He’d ask Changbin. They were incredibly close, and Jisung didn’t feel like he would make fun of him for the questions he had. They had a special bond and Changbin had been Jisung’s age too and probably had the same questions when he was younger as well. The two currently shared a room, which was convenient.

Jisung rolled over on the couch to pick his phone up off the ground and was surprised to see he had gotten a text from Changbin. He was coming back to the dorms after finishing up in the studio. _"Typical of Changbin to use his day off to work"_  Jisung scoffed. Nevertheless, he shuffled into the kitchen to make Changbin a snack since he had been out for hours and who knew the last time he ate anything. He was just finishing up a salad sandwich when he heard rustling of keys, unlocking the door and a loud thud of an equipment bag being tossed to the ground.

 

“Ya know, you should be careful with that stuff” Jisung laughed as he brought a plate over for Changbin. Changbin shrugged, grabbed half the sandwich and walked down the hallway to flop himself on his bed. Jisung followed, wondering if Changbin was alright. Shoving the other half of the sandwich he had made into his mouth, he flopped down on his own bed. 

“You good?” Jisung asked, mouth full of bread. Changbin chuckled at the sight and nodded.

“Yeah, i’m just having a bit of trouble with this one verse, can’t seem to get the words out, you know?” Jisung nodded, but with a small drop in his face.

“Yah Jisung, what’s with the face?”

“Oh it’s nothing, you had a bad day I don’t want to bother you with anything”

“Your existence bothers me, Jisung, but if you want to tell me something or ask me something just spit it out”

Jisung wrung his hands together in his lap, biting his bottom lip and looking down at the floor. Noticing this, Changbin sat up and walked over and sat down next to Jisung, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

“Lonely today?” Jisung nodded. “You can tell me about anything, you know. You just gotta use your words. Communication has always been your biggest hurdle”

“I, uhh. Just wanted to ask you some questions, hyung, and hopefully get some advice” Jisung, eyes still glued to the floor, separated his hands from each other and gripped the blanket covering his bed. His cheeks already burned hot. Changbin smiled with a subtle smug.

“You want advice from me?”, he cracked his knuckles and locked his fingers behind his head. “Shoot”

“It’s not that simple, hyung”

“Just spit it out!” Changbin swatted at Jisung’s shoulder and the two laughed.

“It’s about uh. You know…” Changbin leaned closer as Jisung’s voice became softer and softer. “Um, sex stuff”

“Sex stuff? That’s it? All of that nervousness just for it to be about sex?” It was Jisung’s turn to hit Changbin’s shoulder.

“Forget it, I shouldn’t have asked” Jisung stood from his bed and went to leave the room when he felt a firm grasp on his wrist. He turned his head and looking up at him, Changbin pulled Jisung back down onto the bed.

“Okay, i’m sorry, What do you want to know?” He leaned back on his elbows shifting his head to look Jisung in the eyes. “Don’t be embarrassed, just ask”.

Jisung gulped hard and all the preplanned questions he had mentally prepared disappeared from his brain.

“H-have you, uh, ever…” Jisung didn’t want to ask him out loud. He was face was extremely flushed but didn’t break eye contact with Changbin in case he missed any facial cues.

“Had sex?” Changbin asked, nonchalantly. Jisung's eyes widened and went straight back to looking at the floor.

“How can you just say that so blatantly, Hyung!?”

“It’s okay its not something to be ashamed of, Jisung. Just ask me what you want to know”. Jisung paused for a moment. All his questions were still gone from his brain. Until he remembered he had written it down.

“Hyung, I uh, wrote a list of questions, can you answer them for me if you feel comfortable?” Changbin shrugged his shoulders with a smile. Jisung rushed over to his bed and pulled out a crumpled piece of lined paper. Changbin couldn’t help noticing how cute Jisung was in that moment; nervous, flustered, even went as far as to make a list of questions. It was cute. Jisung was cute. 

Changbin held out his hand to receive the list from Jisung, but he held it tightly in his hand.

“I want to ask them out loud” he said sheepishly. Changbin sat upwards on the bed leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. Jisung just stood in the middle of the room glaring down at the piece of paper.

“You have to promise you won’t laugh”

“Only if you come and sit next to me, I feel really awkward with you standing over me like this, all eager”. In reality, Jisung standing above him being eager to learn about sex sent a pang through his stomach to the tip of his cock. Jisung was so attractive, so alluring and his naivety made him extremely endearing. For months Changbin wondered if Jisung had done anything with a girl, and if he had done anything with a boy. This conversation steered directly into the no category for each gender. Jisung was still frozen in place so Changbin decided to stand up with him, locking their eyes together.

“Shoot”

“How far have you gone with someone and who was it?”

“Why is it any of your business who it was?” Changbin furrowed his brow. Jisung stumbled out a quick apology and glanced down at the list again.

“Wait” Changbin sighed. ”It was just a random trainee”

“A random trainee? What was her name?” Jisung’s mouth hung open as Changbin shrugged. 

“Don’t remember, she left JYP"

“What did you guys do?”

“It wasn’t a big deal, we just hooked up a lot in secret”. Jisung licked his lips.

“What do you mean by hooking up?” Changbin smiled. Jisung’s ignorance was cute.

“Not much, she was very strict on fuck buddy rules. She said we could do most things except actual sex. And before you ask what ‘most things’ are, we made out a lot, she let me slip my fingers inside while we kissed, it was really hot actually.” Changbin smiled at the memory. “She gave me hand jobs, they were kind of sloppy but they got the job done. Mostly I just went down on her”. Jisung opened his mouth to ask another question but Changbin already knew what he was going to ask. “I ate her pussy, she tasted great”. Changbin shifted feet as he felt himself becoming hard at the memory.

“How long did that go for?” Jisung asked. “Did she like, cum?” Changbin let out a hearty laugh.

“Every. Single. Time. All over my face too. and it was during the Mirror promotions”

“That was only 3 weeks!” Jisung exclaimed, but Changbin only replied with a smirk.

“Anyway, Jisung, let's get on with this list you’ve got” Changbin sat back down on the bed and covered himself with a pillow, seemingly to get comfortable but he was actually trying to hide his hardening erection. He has suspicions that Jisung was going to ask questions that required detail, so he didn’t need him to see that just talking about this drove Changbin to the edge.

“Well, uh, okay. What is it like to kiss somebody?”

“What kind of kiss? Closed lips? Open mouth? Tongue? You have to be specific”

“I don’t know, any?” 

Changbin paused. He had thought about this moment once or twice, kissing Jisung. His lips were so soft and plump and his embarrassment at the current situation had made them flush pink.

“Oka-“ Before Changbin could attempt to explain a _feeling_ , Jisung interrupted him, face blushing even redder.

“Instead of um, explaining it to me, could you maybe… show me? or teach me?” If ever there was a time when words could retract into someones mouth, Jisung wished it could be right now. “Sorry hyung I don’t know why I just said that” Jisung mumbled quickly and spun on his heels to the bedroom door. Once again, he felt Changbin’s hand grasp his wrist and pull him back.

“Of course I can teach you” Changbin pushed Jisung up again the closed bedroom door and raised his right hand to hold Jisung’s jaw. He stared into Jisung’s eyes before crashing his lips onto the younger’s, licking Jisung’s bottom lip which made Jisung open his mouth ever so slightly. Changbin’s tongue explored every detail of Jisung’s mouth. It was so warm and soft, and surprisingly, Jisung was an excellent kisser. Changbin moved his lips down to Jisung’s neck, planting wet tongue kisses under his ear and jawline. Jisung let out an involuntary moan and Changbin smiled as he kissed up to Jisung’s ear. Changbin pushed his body up against Jisung’s, guiding his crotch against the other. They both let out low moans at the friction.

“S-so how did she uh, give you hand jobs?” Jisung moaned breathily as Changbin continued to mark his neck with harsh, wet kisses. He chuckled and undid the button on Jisung’s jeans.

 

“Like this”

Changbin slide the zipper down and slid his hand underneath Jisung’s boxers, immediately stroking his length up and down. Jisung let out a loud, strained moan at the touch. Jisung wriggled his jeans down to allow Changbin more room to pump his shaft. Jisung shut his eyes, leaning against the bedroom door, not sure what was keeping his legs upright. The sensation on Changbin’s hand on his cock was overwhelming. He was soft, but quick and rough, kinda like how Jisung did it himself. Jisung opened his eyes to see Changbin on his knees, pumping faster and tighter around Jisung’s shaft. 

And then he stopped. 

Jisung let out a whine.

“Why’d you stop I was almost-“ Changbin cut him off.

“What else is on your little list?” Jisung became frustrated, moving forward towards Changbin, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down on the bed, forcing Changbin’s mouth open with his tongue. Changbin lowered his hand to grasp at Jisung’s cock again but just held it tight with no movement.

“Hyung, fuck the list just please let me cum” 

“You know, you being all needy and whiny is kinda hot. But you’re right. Fuck the stupid list. Get on your knees” Jisung stood up from the bed while Changbin unbuckled his own pants and slid them off. “Suck my dick”.

Jisung didn’t know why but he immediately obeyed, he kneeled before Changbin and as soon as Changbin’s hard erection sprung from his briefs Jisung’s mouth was already licking the tip. Changbin let out low growling moans as Jisung worked on Changbin with both his mouth and hand. Changbin rested back on his palms and threw his head back, coupled with a louder than usual moan.

“Ji-Jisung.. how do you..  _OH_!” He was interrupted by his cock hitting the back of Jisung’s throat. Jisung pulled Changbin out of his mouth.

“You taste so good, I knew you would taste this good” He put Changbin’s length back in his slippery mouth and using his free hand started pumping his own cock, hoping for an explosive release. Changbin grabbed Jisung by his long hair and growled _stop touching yourself_. If Jisung didn’t have such a kink for being obedient he would have come right then and there but he reluctantly let himself go and used his hand to help his mouth work on Changbin.

“I’m gonna come, Jisung. Swallow or all over your face?”

Jisung’s orgasm rose at the words.

 

“My face, please. _Please_ ” Changbin pulled Jisung away from his cock by gripping his hair and stood up, towering over Jisung still kneeling on the ground. Changbin pumped himself furiously until he grabbed the hair on top of Jisung’s head to hold him in position and squirted cum on his cheeks, lips and it ran down his neck. Changbin crouched down and pushed Jisung so he was laying on the floor, he hovered over him and started to lick the cum that rested on Jisung’s lips, to which Jisung opened his mouth and they played with each others tongues. 

Changbin raised his head, breaking the kiss and looked down at Jisung, his eyes wide, mouth open breathing heavily. It was a sight to be seen. Changbin then scooted down and took Jisung’s length in his mouth but was only able to suck on it 2 or 3 times before he felt hot liquid spurt into his mouth. He swallowed all of it, looked up at Jisung and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

The sat in silence for a few minutes.

 

“So that happened” Jisung said quietly as he rose to put his close back on. Changbin did the same and replied with a small laugh.

“Yeah I guess it did”

“What is going to happen now?” Jisung asked, a small flicker of fear in his eyes as he looked at his hyung.

“I don’t know, do it again probably. Make a better list though, this wasn’t even half of what I want to do to you now"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i live off of compliments pls comment on this and my other shit thanks


End file.
